Hero's Paradox
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: "Pahlawan itu tidak ada, John. Meskipun ada, jangan jadikan aku salah satunya." Putaran paradoks sedang senang membodohinya. John-centric. Setelah The Reichenbach Fall. Untuk #HEROISHCHChallenge.


" _Pahlawan itu tidak ada, John. Meskipun ada, jangan jadikan aku salah satunya."_ Putaran paradoks sedang senang membodohinya. John- _centric_. Setelah _The Reichenbach Fall_. Untuk #HEROISHCHChallenge.

* * *

Disclaimer for S **ir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **John Watson(-centric)**

~oOo~

 **Hero's Paradox**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

" _Pahlawan itu tidak ada, John. Meskipun ada, jangan jadikan aku salah satunya."_

 _._

 _._

Secangkir teh panas dengan susu di sampingnya sudah tersedia ketika John membuka mata. John meluruskan punggungnya yang kaku. Buku tentang herbarium masih di pangkuan. Setelan kemeja dan celana yang sama dengan kemarin masih melekat di badan. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tertidur di kursinya. Mungkin bisa dihitung jari berapa kali ia berhasil mengistirahatkan tubuh—dan pikiran—letihnya di tempat tidur tiga bulan belakangan ini.

John memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sedikit pening. Dahinya mengerut, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit. Pukul berapa ia tertidur semalam? Ia pun tak yakin ingat. Terakhir kali ia melirik jam, itu sudah pukul dua dini hari. Ia lanjut membaca buku lalu tak ingat selanjutnya.

Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas kasus ia singkirkan dulu, tergoda oleh aroma Early Grey buatan Nyonya Hudson yang menguar, membelai indera penciumannya.

"Cangkirnya hanya satu. Nanti akan kuingatkan lagi Nyonya Hudson untuk membuatkan teh juga untukmu, Sher—"

Ucapannya terhenti, pun gerakan tangannya. Silabel nama itu tak sanggup ia teruskan. Sorot sepasang iris cokelat mematung ke arah kursi di depannya yang... kosong.

Rasa nyeri mencengkram dadanya kembali. Lututnya melemas seolah tulang dan sendi mendadak lenyap. Tergantikan oleh sebuah adegan yang diputar berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Seperti luka yang terus menerus basah. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang tapi tak kuasa untuk menghilang. Selalu terhenti di bagian yang sama. Saat ia menyaksikan sendiri tubuh kurus itu membanting ke aspal. Remuk dan tak bergerak. Darah segar mengalir tapi tak ada denyut kehidupan. Suara retakan tulang menjadi _lullaby_ mimpi buruknya—yang ia harapkan segera terjaga. Namun sayangnya, ini realita, bukan mimpi di siang bolong semata.

John menyesap tehnya dalam getar.

"Sherlock sudah _mati..._ Sherlock sudah _mati..._ Sherlock sudah _mati..._ "

Tiga kata itu entah menjadi mantra penguat atau justru mesin perusak. Terapisnya berkata jika ia harus menerima semuanya. Merelakan kenyataan dan seharusnya ia bersyukur. Jika Sherlock masih hidup, justru ia yang sekarang digerogoti cacing-cacing, terkubur di bawah tanah pemakaman.

Oksigen banyak-banyak diraup paru-parunya seolah suplai udara terhenti berjam-jam dan baru dibuka kembali. Ditahan beberapa hitungan lalu dilepaskan perlahan. Ritual yang sama ia lakukan sampai tremor di sekujur tubuhnya hilang. Beruntung kali ini mantra cukup bekerja. Karena lebih sering berakhir menjadi isak tak bersuara.

Kertas-kertas yang tadi ia abaikan menjadi fokusnya kembali. Kasus kriminal yang ditangani New Scotland Yard tidak terlalu memakan waktu akhir-akhir ini. Oh, mungkin juga karena sang _criminal mastermind_ sudah tewas. Tak ada kasus rumit yang memeras pikiran dan tenaganya selama berminggu-minggu. Otak John—ditambah pengalaman bersama Sherlock—pun mampu menyelesaikannya. Angka kriminalitas menurun. Meski tak signifikan tapi dinamis.

Kembali paradoks. Inggris harus bangga akan prestasi ini atau justru berduka karena kehilangan konsultan detektif terbaiknya.

Setelah merapikan dokumen ke dalam map, John terburu-buru menuruni tangga karena ada janji bertemu Lestrade pagi ini.

"John, _dear_..."

Suara lembut itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka pintu. John berbalik. Wanita tua itu tampak sangat khawatir. Keriput di kulitnya makin kentara. Raut kehilangan belum juga pudar dari wajahnya yang mulai renta. Pernah suatu malam, sepulang mencari bukti, John mendengar tangis dari kamar Nyonya Hudson di selingan program komedi favorit tengah malamnya. Bahkan gelak tawa dari acara itu pun belum sanggup menghibur induk semangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sherlock adalah salah satu _anak lelakinya_. Yang pernah memberikan warna di hari-hari tuanya.

Lepas dari semua itu, Nyonya Hudson sangat sehat. Tak kurang suatu apapun. Masih bisa menyediakan secangkir teh di pagi hari. Plus beberapa biskuit atau pai yang baru diangkat dari oven. Masih menjadi pemilik flatnya yang selalu hangat menyambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

John mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya Hudson. Teh buatanmu sangat membantuku." John ingin mengurangi guratan khawatir itu meski hanya sebentar.

Harapannya terkabul. Segaris senyum melengkung di bibir Nyonya Hudson. "Syukurlah. Pukul berapa kau akan pulang? Kau belum makan dari kemarin, mengurung diri saja seharian di flat. "

"Aku akan pulang tepat di jam makan siang. Bisa tolong siapkan makan siang untukku, Nyonya Hudson?" John ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu, _dear_. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada inspektur." Senyum Nyonya Hudson menjadi pengiring langkah John. Senyum yang ditukar Sherlock dengan nyawanya.

.

.

Suasana di markas Scotland Yard cukup lengang pagi ini. Tak ada teriakan perintah yang meminta _update_ data terbaru atau pasukan siaga untuk menyergap. Dering telepon hanya sesekali terdengar. Sisanya suara ketikan _keyboard_ komputer dan terkadang laporan dari _handy-talky_ petugas.

 _Apakah tidak ada kasus menarik untuk mendistraksi otak brilianku ini, John? Pembunuhan berantai? Rencana teroris? Atau apa saja agar otakku ini tidak membusuk._ John berharap suara penuh arogansi itu dapat menemaninya. Namun, sayangnya tidak.

"Pagi, Greg."

"Hei. Pagi, John." Lestrade tengah menyantap sarapan roti lapisnya sembari memeriksa beberapa berkas laporan.

"Ini hasil investigasi tanaman racun yang digunakan pada kasus usaha pembunuhan kali ini." John menyodorkan map yang dibawanya. "Kau terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya."

"Terima kasih laporannya, John." Lestrade mengambil map itu. "Benarkah? Donovan juga berkata seperti itu. Mungkin ini karena pola tidurku yang mulai teratur kembali." Ia menunda pekerjaannya dulu sebentar. "Sandwich?" tawarnya.

John menggeleng, menolak halus.

Detektif inspektur itu menyimpan sarapan yang baru dimakan setengah. "John..." Ia memandang nanar tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. John dapat melihat ke mana mata itu sebenarnya menatap. Kehilangan.

Lestrade menghela napas berat. Detik mulai berjalan lambat. "Entahlah, aku bingung... Aku harus lega atau—"

Jeda tergantung, tersekat di tenggorokan.

John hapal benar nada ini. Nada penyambut putaran paradoks yang sedang senang membodohinya. Membodohi mereka.

"Entahlah, John... Aku sebenarnya menyangkal bahwa ia..." Jeda yang lain. "...sudah tiada."

Malam-malam yang seolah tanpa akhir telah John lewati dengan penyangkalan yang sama. Tapi, tak akan ada yang berubah. Tak akan pernah ada.

"Jujur, aku merindukannya. Merindukan melihat ia tergesa masuk ke sini, memohon agar dapat masuk ke dalam TKP, lalu berbuat dan berkata seenaknya dengan sombong. Berkata semua polisi idiot, menjelaskan dengan rinci kejahatan yang terjadi dan pergi begitu saja."

John tersenyum kecut. Bukan hanya ia yang berduka di sini.

"Tapi di satu sisi aku bersyukur aku masih di sini. Masih hidup karena—"

— _Sherlock mengorbankan nyawanya demi nyawa kita, Greg_. John hanya bisa melanjutkannya dalam hati.

Jarum jam tersendat, menyediakan waktu bagi paradoks menikmati permainannya dari tempat favoritnya, ruang bifurkasi—ruang penuh percabangan. Di mana semua kemungkian tersedia, lebih dalam dari sekedar dikotomi hitam-putih moral manusia.

Detik demi detik yang menyiksa karena hanya menyediakan pengandaian yang terus bersisa.

Lestrade mengusap wajahnya. Ia mereguk kopinya dengan cepat. "Ah, tak ada gunanya terus menyesali yang terus terjadi. Nikmati saja hari ini." Kembali dibukanya berkas-berkas itu. Waktu kembali berjalan normal tanpa bertanya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, John." Lestrade melempar senyum.

" _Anytime,_ Greg. Hubungi aku jika kaubutuh bantuanku lagi. Oh iya, ada salam dari Nyonya Hudson." John membalas senyum itu lalu melangkah pulang.

.

.

Rangkaian bunga satu-satunya itu selalu segar setiap kali John ke tempat ini. Mycroft tak pernah absen meletakannya, baik itu oleh dirinya sendiri ataupun asistennya. Sebuah warna-warni yang menjadi teman sebuah nisan hitam tanpa hiasan. Hanya terukir nama. Tanpa tanggal kelahiran atau tanggal kematian. Berdiri tegak dalam sepi dan kesunyian.

Erwin Schrödinger pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam kubur melihat eksperimen kuantumnya berkembang lebih kompleks melebihi ekspetasinya. Kali ini objeknya bukan hanya seekor kucing dan sebuah boks. Kompleksitas semakin tinggi; empat buah nyawa dan sebuah bola raksasa bernama kehidupan.

Jika dalam eksperimen Schrödinger si kucing yang berada dalam keadaan setengah hidup-setengah mati secara bersamaan, maka sekarang empat buah nyawa tengah dipertaruhkan dalam keadaan probabilitas _fifty-fifty_. Tapi bedanya, jika satu hidup, yang tiga akan mati. Dan hanyalah Tuhan Sang Pengamat yang tahu destinasi dari partikel kuantum ini.

Esok hari setelah pemakaman Sherlock, Mycroft membongkar semuanya kepada John. Satu-satunya kesalahan yang pernah dibuat oleh _Sang Inggris_. Hanya satu tetapi sangat fatal. Mengantarkan sebuah pilihan pelik yang harus Sherlock hadapi. Jika Moriarty mati, tak ada opsi lain bagi Sherlock untuk menukar nyawanya atau tiga nyawa orang kesayangannya. Sherlock tahu penyelesaian paradoks ini. Ia _selalu tahu._

 _Lihatlah, Sherlock! Kau meninggalkan duka di hati orang-orang dekatmu! Apakah otakmu sudah menumpul hingga kau sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi? Apakah bunuh diri satu-satunya opsi yang tertinggal? Gunakan otak jeniusmu, detektif tukang pamer! Demi Tuhan, bangkitlah dari kuburmu dan jelaskan pada kami jika kau punya rencana lain!_

Tangannya mengepal keras, menahan diri agar tidak menyumpah. John ingin sekali berteriak. Ia sangat ingin memerintahkan sahabatnya itu agar segera keluar dari manapun ia berada. Memberitahunya jika ia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja harapannya hanya mengais sia-sia.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tertahan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap.

Tidak. Ia bukan lelaki cengeng yang akan menangis tersedu-sedan mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban akan datang. Ia hanya menekan matanya yang sembab dengan punggung tangan. Menyentuh marmer hitam itu dengan pelan. Merenungkan yang telah terjadi, kejadian demi kejadian.

John, Lestrade dan Nyonya Hudson hanyalah entitas-entitas kecil di dunia penuh paradoks ini. Satu-satunya jalan akhir adalah mengamati lalu mengabaikan kemungkinan yang lain dan menjalani pilihan yang sudah tersedia. Hanya itu cara membalas pengorbanan Sherlock agar tak percuma.

Degup jantung mereka masih berdetak. Fragmen memoir bersama seorang Sherlock Holmes masih bisa mereka ingat meski waktu tanpa ampun menggerus usia. Mereka masih bisa bersyukur Sherlock pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidup mereka.

Menggema kembali di pikirannya pernyataan yang pernah Sherlock katakan, _"Pahlawan itu tidak ada, John. Meskipun ada, jangan jadikan aku salah satunya."_

John menutup mata. Ia menghela napas, menatap ke arah langit biru tak berbatas. Sekali lagi, ia mengusap perlahan nisan di depannya, berucap lirih sebelum berbalik pulang, "Tidak, Tidak. Kau salah, Sherlock. Bukan aku yang menjadikanmu pahlawan. Tapi kau sendiri yang menjadikan dirimu seorang pahlawan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

6 bulan sudah saya tidak menulis fanfic dan menengok fandom ini. Semester akhir yang penuh perjuangan. Untunglah, saya berhasil lulus tepat pada waktunya untuk mendapatkan gelas S1 saya :")

 _Well_ , terima kasih kepada **crystallized cherry** dan **psycheros** yang telah membuat **_HEROisch challenge_** ini! Sudah lama jemari ini tidak menulis untuk mengaktifkan otak kanan saya, terlalu banyak menulis untuk otak kiri sih, hehe...

Maaf yah kalau kalian agak bingung dengan teori paradoks Schrödinger yang saya pakai di sini. Terinspirasi dari Novel Ksatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh-nya Dee. Jadi di fanfic ini, matinya Sherlock menjadi paradoks bagi semuanya; kontradiksi; haruskah mereka bersyukur masih hidup karena pengorbanan Sherlock sedangkan mereka merasa sangat kehilangan sosok konsultan detektif itu? Sherlock tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan, tapi dirinya yang rela menukar nyawa demi orang-orang yang disayanginya patut diberi gelar pahlawan.

Yaah, semoga kalian mengerti X)


End file.
